Reunited (Klebekah one shot)
by Katielone
Summary: Rebekah está en nuevo cuerpo y las ansias de Klaus y ella por aclarar la relación que deberían tener los está consumiendo. Pero también sienten miedo ¿Y si amarse no será como desean? ¿Y si se lastiman más?


**Reunited (Klebekah one shot)**

Los días eran extraños desde aquella noche. Una noche de la que aún no habían hablado pero que ninguno de los dos lograba sacar de su mente, justo antes de que ella fuera enviada a habitar otro cuerpo y a él no le quedara de otra que esperar en silencio. Se miraban con discreción, tratando de que no se note para nada que algo ya había pasado entre ambos. Una cosa había sido admitir lo que sentían en la soledad de una habitación donde al fin rompieron las barreras que por mil años los habían separado, otra era atreverse a vivir ese amor prohibido. Con tantas cosas malas sucediendo, incluida la llegada de su hermana Freya, ¿cómo era posible pensar en un futuro juntos?

Klaus pensaba en aquella noche con frecuencia, sentía como si todo su cuerpo fuera fuego de solo recordar el sabor de los labios de su hermana, de su suave piel rozando la suya, de su exquisita desnudez, de su cuerpo amado por tanto años. Y aquellos ojos que reflejaban sus miedos, su amor y su pecado, que le gritaban lo mucho que había anhelado ser no su hermana sino su mujer. Pero también recordaba su ternura, sus ojos brillantes de emoción, sus gemidos y jadeos, pero sobre todo recordaba sentirse dentro de ella, llenándola toda, prisionero de su cuerpo y de sus deseos, entregado a su amada hermana quien era también la única mujer a la que había deseado y amado por mil años. Y ahora ese cuerpo amado ya no estaba, a veces iba a verla en aquel ataúd donde le habían dejado momentáneamente hasta encontrar una solución al hechizo de su madre. Acariciaba su rostro con ternura, arreglaba sus cabellos y besaba su frente mientras deseaba que esa tortura acabe pronto. Tenía que proteger a su hija, enfrentar a una bruja ancestral aún más poderosa que su madre y demás problemas. Pero solo lograba pensar en el momento en que ella vuelva a sus brazos otra vez. Después de lo que hicieron ya no había marcha atrás, no había forma de intentar ser feliz sin ella a su lado por siempre.

Y fue una noche lluviosa cuando ella volvió a él. Solo en su habitación Klaus intentaba pintar algo, lo que sea que lo liberara de sus frustraciones. Pero la lluvia no ayudaba, el temor de lo que podía pasar en cualquier momento que alterara la seguridad de Hope y la ausencia de la verdadera Rebekah lo tenían en un estado de completa tensión. Claro que amaba a Rebekah, no solo a su cuerpo, sino a ella misma. La amaba aún estando en aquel cuerpo ajeno que tantos problemas le daba. Solo que no podía, le era imposible pensar en un beso siquiera, lo sentía como una traición sin entender por qué. Rendido, finalmente echó el pincel a un lado. No podía, no estaba inspirado.

Fue entonces que la puerta se abrió despacio. Entrecerró los ojos. Problemas, solo podía ser eso, ¿es que jamás podría estar en paz? Se giró inmediatamente esperando la peor noticia. Pero el mundo tembló cuando la rubia cabellera de su amada y su sonrisa preciosa aparecieron. Entró despacio, como si tuviera miedo. Pero lo miró y le sonrió de esa forma que le devolvía la alegría a cualquier.

\- Nik - dijo despacio. El solo sonido de su voz ya era una melodía. Rebekah al fin estaba de vuelta en su cuerpo, no importaba como, solo que estaba ahí otra vez. Aquellos días de separación también habían sido una cruel tortura para ella. Teniendo a su Nik tan cerca todo el tiempo y sin atreverse a abrazarlo siquiera, no lograba sentirse cómoda en ese cuerpo. El tiempo en que habían estado separados pensó mucho sobre ellos. Habían momentos en que pensaba que lo que pasó fue una total locura, que jamás podrían ser felices. Tenía miedo de decírselo a Elijah, tenía miedo de la reacción de los demás, de como los juzgarían y como sería la vida de ese momento en adelante. No solo de eso, tenía miedo de Klaus. Su amor prohibido la había consumido todos esos años aún sin que ambos lo hubieran admitido. Él siempre estuvo en su vida abarcando todo, exigiendo que sea solo suya, apartando a todo a aquel que se atreviera a quitársela. Ella luchó mucho contra él y contra su amor, pero finalmente lo que ambos sentían venció. Y aún así tenía miedo, ¿Cómo iba a ser su vida? ¿Klaus la lastimaría? Porque Klaus era un experto haciendo daño a las personas que amaba. Si ya le había hecho tanto daño durante esos mil años de ser solo hermanos, ¿Por qué sería diferente ahora como amantes? Era una locura

Debía de estar muy loca entonces, debía de ser una total desequilibrada. Porque a pesar de los riesgos y de ser consciente que Klaus la iba a lastimar y hacer mucho daño así no quisiera, estaba dispuesta a correr a sus brazos. Ya no podía más con ese sentimiento, si tenía que arder en un infierno por atreverse a armar a su hermano entonces que así sea. Si eso era un amor enfermizo entre dos personas que se habían hecho daño, que se habían querido tanto como traicionado durante mil años de existencia, pues que importaba ya. Lo amaba, lo amaba tanto que cambiaría cinco minutos de felicidad real por mil años más de padecimientos con tal que sea a su lado.

\- He vuelto - dijo despacio. La voz no le salía bien. Había esperado tanto ese momento que ya no sabía qué hacer. Y Klaus al parecer tampoco, correspondió la sonrisa. La espera había acabado, ella estaba ahí.

\- Ven - fue lo único que él pudo pronunciar.

Los miedos se esfumaron rápido. Rebekah corrió, él extendió sus brazos y la recibió para apretarla a su cuerpo con fuerza. Klaus cerró los ojos, ella estaba ahí, era real, no estaba soñando. Aspiró su perfume delicioso, acarició su cabellera, apretó su cuerpo contra el suyo como si no quisiera soltarla nunca. Rebekah también había cerrado los ojos, sintió deseos de llorar de pura emoción. No era la primera vez que lo abrazaba, solo que esa vez era especial. Era el primer abrazo que no era de hermanos, sino de amantes. Ya no quería pensar más en lo malo que era todo aquello, ni en lo prohibido, ni en lo que dirían los demás. En ese momento era dichosa. Con Klaus se sentía protegida y amada de verdad, se arrepentía de no haber admitido lo que sentía antes por temor, se había perdido todo eso por mucho tiempo.

Fue Klaus quien se separó un poco, levantó su rostro tomando despacio su mentón y la besó. Suave al inicio, pero entonces ella se prendió de su cuello y lo besó con más intensidad. Fue casi como aquella vez en que se besaron por vez primera para romper las barreras de sus miedos, quizá hasta mejor. Porque esta vez ya no había temor al rechazo, solo habían ansias de volver a amarse. Aquel apasionado e intenso beso los hizo olvidarse de todo el mundo. El pasado no importaba, el miedo tampoco. Solo que estaban juntos y se amaban. Incesto, pecado, retorcido, prohibido. Podrían decir muchas cosas de aquello que sentía, pero eso carecía de sentido si se sentía tan bien y los hacía tan felices aunque sea unos segundos. Sus labios se separaron un instante en busca de recuperar el aliento. Klaus besó repetidas veces su frente, mejillas, labios. Sus narices se rozaron con ternura, aún con los ojos cerrados sonreían de felicidad.

\- Nik yo... - el terror lo invadió cuando la sintió desvanecerse en sus brazos. "No, no por favor, otra vez no", pensó Klaus con miedo. Pensó que su alma una vez más se escapaba de su cuerpo, que la iba a perder nuevamente y ahora justo cuando en su interior había vuelto a admitir que no podía vivir más sin ella. La levantó entre sus brazos como ya había hecho tantas veces antes y la dejó en su lecho. Apartó los cabellos de su rostro, tomó su mano, ella aún tenía los ojos cerrados. Rebekah apretó su mano despacio y abrió los ojos.

\- Bekah, amor, ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- No me he alimentado desde que me pusieron a dormir - le dijo y eso lo tranquilizó - vine directo para acá.

\- Bebe entonces, bebe de mi - se mordió la muñeca y se hizo una herida. Las venas que rodeaban sus ojos aparecieron al mismo tiempo que sus colmillos, estaba hambrienta en verdad. Pero no mordió la muñeca de Klaus como era de esperarse. Hizo un esfuerzo por sentarse, apoyó sus manos en los hombros de su hermano y buscó su cuello. Fue ahí donde clavó sus colmillos. Klaus soltó un suspiró, Rebekah no podía verlo en ese momento pero él sonreía. Estaba excitado de sentir los labios de su hermana sobre su cuello, sus colmillos clavados y la succión de su sangre, era tan sensual aquella sensación que lo iba a volver loco pronto. Cuando Rebekah terminó de beber, y sin poder resistirse, Klaus también sacó sus colmillos e hizo lo mismo que ella hace un momento. La reacción de Rebekah se mostró como un gemido de sonido exquisito a los oídos de Klaus.

\- Nik, voy a tener que morderte otra vez para curarme - le dijo con voz suave justo cuando él separó sus colmillos. Los labios de ambos estaban cubiertos de sangre, en la emoción del momento no se dieron cuenta que estaban uno sobre otro en la cama de Klaus.

\- Puedes morderme cuando desees, amor - Rebekah le sonrió, su lengua fue directo a los labios de Klaus y los lamió lentamente para luego morder el inferior y tomar un poco de la sangre que la curaría de la mordida de híbrido de Klaus - mucho mejor.

\- No te separes de mi Klaus, no esta noche. Deja que me quede aquí contigo.

\- ¿Por qué querría apartarte? - ella acarició su mejilla con dulzura. Klaus casi no podía recordar la última vez que hizo eso. Solo ella podía hacerlo sentir tan vivo con un simple gesto "¿Por qué querría apartarte?", se preguntó a él también en silencio. Durante la ausencia de su amada se había hecho esa pregunta muchas veces. Tenía miedo de lastimarla, de que las cosas no vayan tan bien como soñaban, que las habladurías y los juicios duros la hagan sufrir o que las cosas no sean como imaginaban. Lo único que lo había detenido por mil años era justamente eso, el miedo de hacerle daño, de que su amor la lastime. De hecho su amor la había lastimado todo ese tiempo, en su afán de tenerla solo para él la había hecho infeliz, la había enloquecido al punto de hacerla desear matarlo. Y ahora que estarían juntos, ¿sería diferente? ¿Podría ser capaz de hacerla verdaderamente feliz? ¿Y si no funcionaba? ¿Y si solo acababan odiándose?

\- Solo prométeme una cosa Niklaus, prométeme que no me vas a dejar ir, pase lo que pase. Ni siquiera te pido que no me hagas sufrir porque después de todo ya lo has hecho y porque al final las personas siempre acaban lastimándose unas a las otras sin querer, estoy preparada para soportar eso. Pero si me prometes que no me vas a dejar ir, que vas a luchar por esto contra todos me basta ¿Puedes prometer eso?

\- Puedo si. No voy dejarte ir nunca Rebekah. Ya te lo dije. No habrá marcha atrás, ya no voy a retroceder por nada del mundo. Serás solo mía por el resto de mis días, que espero sean otros mil años que sirvan para que olvides todo el daño que te hice por quererte en silencio - decirle aquello lo liberó de alguna forma. Solo quería hacerla feliz. Solo él sabía como se sentía verla feliz, ver su sonrisa, escuchar sus risas, sentirla tomar su mano, bailar con él y hasta bromear. Verla radiante de alegría era también la felicidad para él, lo era todo.

\- ¿Me amas, Klaus? ¿Me amas mucho? - su voz sonaba algo ansiosa. Después de todo Rebekah todos esos años solo se había querido sentir amada y buscó ese sentimiento en las personas equivocadas cuando el verdadero amor estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo.

\- Te amo, Rebekah. Más que a mi vida - volvió a besarla apenas terminó de decir eso. Aún tenías los labios cubiertos con la sangre del otro. Sonrieron. Tenían tantas ganas de hacer el amor en ese momento que casi no podían controlarse. Pero los oídos finos de vampiros originales escuchaban movimiento en la mansión. Hope despertaba y lloraba, Elijah subía las escaleras. Marcel estaba en la planta baja. No, aún no podía volver a hacerlo. Pero se quedaron quietos en la cama abrazados, con sus frentes unidas y sus labios sagriendos besándose y mordiéndose de rato en rato. Juntos, listos para enfrentar el mundo.

* * *

bueno, mis pervertidas amistades, espero les haya gustado este breve one shot Klebekah y también espero pronto subir más cositas de ellos tal como pidieron... hace mil años XD


End file.
